Amnesia
by CriXar
Summary: Eli olvida que ha hecho lo que tanto tiempo le había tomado reunir el valor para hacer luego de sufrir un pequeño accidente en un duelo.


La luz entró por la ventana de la habitación del joven Shane, haciéndole despertar. Mas en cuanto se sentó en la orilla de su cama, de inmediato un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hizo colocar de golpe una mano en sus sienes.

-Pero, ¿qué rayos...?- murmuró adolorido. Al intentar colocarse de pie sintió un poco de mareo, pero aún así continuó hasta la puerta.

Caminó tambaleante hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando una mano en su hombro le hizo lanzar el recipiente por los aires de la impresión que le había causado.

-Hey, Eli. Tranquilo.- escuchó decir a Trixie, quien se situó frente a él.- ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó alarmada.

-¿Qué? Yo... sí. Es que me asustaste.- respondió más calmado.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó la pelirroja acariciando su mejilla.- Y, ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿Yo? Pues, la verdad, no muy bien. Tengo un gran dolor de cabeza.- explicó, para luego mirar algo confundido como su amiga ascendía su mano hasta su frente y pasaba sus dedos por entre su cabello.

-Eso está mal, pero al menos pudiste levantarte de la cama. Luego de lo de ayer, creo que todos dudábamos que pudieras hacerlo.

-¿Ayer? ¿Qué sucedió ayer?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-No.- respondió intimidado por el inusual comportamiento cariñoso de su compañera.

-Parece que después de todo si hubo un efecto secuandario grande contigo.- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Eli imitó su gesto, algo nervioso por la cercanía con la pelirroja.

No era un secreto ni para la propia Trixie que el Shane había presentado comportamientos inusuales en las últimas semanas gracias a los sentimientos que ella le había despertado. Llevaba ya un tiempo intentando confesarse a la chica, pero no había hallado el momento justo ni el valor para llevar a cabo tal plan.

-Ven, siéntate aquí.- indicó Trixie, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mientras lo guiaba tirando de su brazo hacia el sofá del lugar.- Bien, ahora dime, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que pasó ayer?

-Algunas cosas, sí. Pero son como recuerdos en desorden.- respondió él.- Veamos, recuerdo un duelo.

-¿Sí?

-Los cinco estábamos ahí, pero no recuerdo contra quién peleábamos.

-¿Recuerdas quién ganó el duelo?

-Pues, mi ego me dice que nosotros.- comentó con una arrogancia humorística, haciendo reir a su amiga.- Pero la verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro.

-¿Qué pasó al final?- preguntó intrigada acercándose un poco más al lanzador.

-No lo tengo muy claro. Es como si todo se hubiera puesto negro de repente.

-Entonces, todo lo que recuerdas es un parte del duelo.- comentó Trixie.

-Eso parece.

-¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada más que recuerdes?- preguntó melosamente a su oíso en un susurro. El rostro de Eli se tornó sumamente colorado.

-¿Hay algo más que debería recordar?- preguntó entre cortadamente.

La chica lo miró de frente con una sonrisa divertida y se inclinó hacia él para plantar un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios, dejando a Eli completamente indefenso.

Al separarse de él, Trixie notó un rápido cambio en su expresión de sorpresa a malestar.

-¿Regresó el dolor de cabeza?- preguntó preocupada.

-Un poco.- respondió el Shane algo decepcionado por que su condición arruinara aquel momento.- ¿Qué fue eso?

-El resultado de algo que obviamente no recuerdas.- respondió ella tranquilamente mientras acariciaba su cabello con dulzura.

-¿Eh?- Trixie sonrió y se dispuso a explicarle tranquilamente.

-Ayer durante el duelo,que fue contra Loke y Lode por cierto, el disparo de roca de una babosa carnero te golpeó directamente en la cabeza. Quedaste inconsiente unos minutos, luego despertaste bastante sobre saltado.

Cuando te calmaste un poco y comenzaste a hablar coordinadamente, comenzaste a decir cosas acerca de que estabas enamorado de mí.

-¿Lo hice?- exclamó él.

-Así es. Pero fue algo tierno, ¿sabes? Conversamos un rato antes de que necesitaras recostarte por el dolor de cabeza que tenías. Pero un poco antes de quedarte dormido, me pediste que considerara la idea de ser tu novia.

-Yo... Wow, no puedo creer las cosas que hago a veces.- dijo Eli más para sí mismo.- Y, ¿cuál es tu contestación?

-¿Quieres saber aunque no recuerdes ni que me lo preguntaste?- dijo Trixie sorprendida por su impulsividad.

-El que no lo recuerde no quiere decir que me arrepienta de haberte preguntado.- afirmó él con una sonrisa. Trixie sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarle.

-Creo que ya sabes cuál es.- dijo con una sonrisa, antes de escucharle quejarse de dolor nuevamente.- Te golpeaste la cabeza con respaldar, ¿no es así?

-Sí.- respondió él con sus brazos al rededor de su cintura.

-Será mejor que te recuestes un rato.

-Buena idea.- dijo Eli levantándose. Volteó hacia ella y le robó un beso rápido en los labios.- Te veré en un rato.

-Descansa.- respondió Trixie con soñadores ojos.

 ** _Palabra por Chile._**

 ** _Lo siento, pero tengo que robarles aunque sean cinco segundos de su tiempo para agradecerles por los, ahora, 247 likes a mi página. ¡Me tomaron por sorpresa!_**


End file.
